amor y venganza
by CHERRY WITCH
Summary: ya esta el segundo capitulo y se empieza decifrar la verdad
1. las notas aparecen

Era una mañana de octubre como cualquier otra, claro hasta que Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a desayunar.  
  
En el gran salón cuando en el plato de Hermione apareció una rosa y una carta anónima. Lo primero que pensó Hermione fue que era magia negra y armo el medio escándalo pero para sus adentros, leyó la  
  
Carta y se ruborizo;  
  
Hermione:  
  
MI flor preciosa,  
  
MI cuaderno de Adivinación  
  
MI escoba de Quidittch  
  
MI cuenta en Gringotts  
  
Y por si no te quedó claro,  
  
ERES MÍA!  
  
Cuando Hermione terminó, trató de ocultar la Carta, el truco le salió al revés, Ron la cachó y se la quitó con la agilidad que le caracteriza, la leyó.  
  
La cara de Ron cambió abruptamente de expresión maliciosa a una de ira TOTAL.  
  
Harry le arrebató la carta y la leyó, su cara cambió también, pero cambio a PEOR. Parecía que si cualquier persona le hablaba iban a ser sus últimas palabras.  
  
"Quién te mandó esto?" lo recitaron en un coro furioso y perfecto Harry y Ron  
  
"No lo sé, y ustedes tampoco deberían saber lo que dice esa carta!"  
  
"No cambies el tema!" grito Ron empezando a notar que las miradas curiosas del Gran Salón empezaban a enfocarse en su cara y orejas, que estaban ya color escarlata, perdón de color arco iris de repente las caras les cambiaron rápidamente de ira a tristeza en todos estos años no lo habían notado, pero en ese minuto se dieron cuenta que los dos sentían una gran atracción por Hermione, quizás era por simple amistad o talvez simplemente por que era la única chica que conocían de verdad....  
  
A Harry y Ron se les paso la misma idea por la cabeza. Solo por unos segundos la idea era: y sí me enamore de su lindo cabello o quizás de sus ojos color canela o simplemente de su personalidad (Que es 100% cerebrito).  
  
Pero esa idea se esfumo en segundos después de haber aparecido. Ambos se dijeron para sus adentros "No puede ser"  
  
En ese rato Hermione también se quedo pensando en si se había enamorado de alguien de Hogwarts sus principales candidatos fueron por supuesto Ron y Harry.  
  
Ella pensó: me gusta Harry porque tiene aventuras y porque siempre me saca de mis limites pero sin tener miedo de que algo malo me pueda pasar.  
  
Me gusta Ron porque siempre me defiende es muy tierno y comprensivo.  
  
Como estaba muy confundida empezó a fijarse en lo físico ( cosa que nunca hace)  
  
Y pensó:  
  
Harry es bajito cosa que en cierto sentido me gusta porque yo soy de hecho un poco mas baja que el, sus ojos verdes son como praderas donde me gustaría correr y su pelo chascon le queda de veras muy bien.  
  
Ron su pelo es pelirrojo y me gusta mucho porque cada vez que lo veo me siento en llamas, sus ojos son como charcos donde quiero nadar, y su altura me gusta porque me mantiene en confianza y pienso que nada malo puede pasarme.  
  
Era terrible las dos comparaciones eran iguales de buenas que podría hacer.  
  
  
  
En ese minuto de reflexión de todos Harry pensó ¿porque no? Y se puso la meta de conquistarla y averiguar de quien era esa condenada carta.  
  
Ron pensó que las cosas se darían cada una a su debido tiempo.  
  
En eso se les termino el tiempo de desayunar y tuvieron que ir a clase de adivinación , Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban completamente en la luna y la profesora les dijo que se sacaran el futuro o la suerte con las rayas de las manos Harry estaba seguro que ella le iba a decir que se iba a morir pero no, cuando llego a su puesto la profesora simplemente le dijo; Tienes una meta y se te cumplirá. La cara de Harry e le iluminó. A Ron le dijo: si no te apresuras puede que otros lleguen antes que tú a la meta, Ron se quedo en estado pensativo y se dijo; "Y si la empiezo a conquistar"  
  
El día paso muy rápido y no hubo charla entre Harry, Ron y Hermione todos estaban muy pensativos sobre todo Ron que estaba ingeniando un plan que sea discreto pero efectivo.  
  
En la hora de cenar Hermione comió demasiado y Harry y Ron no comieron prácticamente nada, estaban los dos muy preocupados pensando en algo que hacer, Harry pensó que le contaría a Ron después de todo era su mejor amigo y nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que Ron le podría gustar Hermione.  
  
En cambio a Ron, se le ocurrió que no le contaría a Harry, después de todo el siempre era el popular el famoso "Harry Potter", y Ron simplemente era el amigo de el que sobrevivió al que no debe ser nombrado.  
  
Así que pensó que mejor seria no contarle a nadie, por si la idea se le pasaba o simplemente lo rechazaba.  
  
Los días pasaron cada uno mas sin habla que otro, Hermione estaba tratando de averiguar quien le había mandado esa tierna nota después de todo, Que ella supiera nunca ningún chico se había fijado en ella.  
  
Empezó a hacer una lista de sospechosos:  
  
Neville Longbottom (Gryfindorr)  
  
Victor Krum  
  
Fred o George Weasel (Gryfindorr)  
  
Crabbe o Goyle (Slythering)  
  
Draco Malfoy (Slythering)  
  
Harry Potter(Gryfindorr)  
  
Ron Weasel (Gryfindorr)  
  
1 Antes de anotar a Malfoy, Hermione lo pensó dos veces pero dijo que podía ser una mala broma.  
  
2  
  
3 Primero partió por pedirle a Neville que escribiera algo en un papel con la excusa que le dolía la muñeca.  
  
4  
  
5 Le hizo escribir:  
  
6  
  
7 9:00 Adivinación  
  
10:30 Pociones  
  
12:00 Cuidado de las criaturas Mágicas  
  
Cuando Neville obviamente pregunto: "Y para que" Hermione le dijo que se le había perdido su horario de el día.  
  
La letra de Neville no se parecía en nada a la de la carta entonces Hermione deducío que el no era.  
  
Después vio que el siguiente sospechoso era Víctor Krum.  
  
Hermione pensó y pensó pero no hallo manera de comunicarse o saber algo de el.  
  
Los siguientes sospechosos fueron los gemelos Fred y George Weasel, pero como saberlo si ellos dos se pasaban haciendo bromas , podían perfectamente hacer un invento para cambiar la letra. Estos eran un caso difícil por lo que decidió pasarlos al final de la lista.  
  
Luego venían Crabbe y Goyle , estos quizás podrían ser después de todo porque no , ella era una chica muy bonita , pero después de todo ellos eran los mejores amigos de Malfoy entonces seria una traición , bueno todo por el amor. Trato de averiguar esto Robándoles los cuadernos de Adivinación Pero su letra era indudablemente mucho mas in-Romántica a la de la carta.  
  
Luego venia Malfoy y dijo  
  
-Como averiguare si es el ...  
  
En ese momento tocaron la puerta y dejaron una nota que decía :Para Hermione  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta para ver quien era pero ya no había nadie.  
  
La Carta decía:  
  
Hermione :  
  
No pierdas tanto tiempo en tratar de averiguar quien soy , será inútil , ya llegar a su debido tiempo la hora de que sepas quien soy yo , ese día llegara mas pronto si descubro que tus sentimientos hacia mi sean los mismos .  
  
Te quiero mas que a todo!  
  
Hermione se quedo pensativa , quien podría ser?  
  
Entonces vio que se había quedado en Draco (un sentimiento de repugnancia le vino a la cabeza ) dijo si es el TIENE que ser una mala broma .  
  
  
  
El siguiente de la lista era Harry Potter , ahhh dijo es como si estuviera en un sueño , pero un momento pensó , pero a el le gusta esa estúpida cho- chang (N/A lo siento por los que aman a cho-chang , a mi tab. me gusta , pero esos son lo s pensamiento solo de Hermione en esta historia) ella no es para el , pero ahora que Cedric diggory murió va a ser mas fácil que Harry la conquiste , a menos que ella sea como una viuda amargada que cuando se muere su hombre lloran por el resto de su vida hasta que se suicidan para poder estar con su amor , pero no nos salgamos del tema , pero igual ella después de unos meses estuvo bastante bien pero , hagamos una prueba...  
  
A la Mañana siguiente Hermione se puso a pensar en lo que haría y decidió decirle a cho-chang algo sobre cedric diggory , como pedirle que le escribiera su horario o alo y decir , es lamentable ella obviamente preguntaría que? Y yo diría es que Cedric siempre me escribía mi horario según su expresión yo diría "lo siento mucho creo que todavía lo quieres mucho cierto " y así pasaría todo.  
  
Después bajo al Gran Salón y Harry y Ron la miraron como "has recibido mas cartas de tu admirador secreto (di que no! Di que no!).  
  
Pero no dijeron nada y se dirigieron a comer comieron y mienta desayunaban , le llego a Hermione un perfume en una botella que cambia de color cuando Hermione lo toco , y leyó la carta , la carta decía:  
  
Hermione:  
  
Este perfume apenas lo toques se transformara en una mezcla de tu olor y el mío (cuando estoy duchado claro) y se transforma en el aroma perfecto que algún día espero tener cuando estemos juntos .  
  
Te amó y te ama  
  
En ese momento Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y entonces decidió hacerle una pequeña broma a Hermione , le mandaría una carta falsa a Hermione diciéndole que era Harry Potter entonces Harry se enojaría o lo provocaría... entonces pensó bien , mejor decirle que es Ron eso seria lo mejor por que a Ron que yo sepa no le gusta Hermione pero comprobémonos , entonces saco el Diario Secreto de Ron ,  
  
Día:12 mes: noviembre  
  
Oidia en le desayuno Hermione Recibió una carta , yo se de quien es claro tu lo sabes tab. pero no se que hacer , delatar o guardar y esperar? Pero lo pensare luego , lo que se es que por el momento no are nada.  
  
Ginny empezó a buscar entre otras paginas pero justo en ese momento entro algo a la habitación ella guardo todo rápidamente y se escondió debajo de la cama , era Neville Longbottom con su tortuga y algunos libros , se le cayeron lo de Herbólogia y defensa contra las artes oscuras entonces se agacho a buscar sus libros y su tortuga se le escapo de las manos y se metió debajo de la cama donde estaba Ginny entonces Ginny no supo que hacer y dijo "fregué " justo en ese momento Neville se dio cuenta que se le hacia tarde para herbólogia y salió corriendo .  
  
Ufffff suspiro Ginny era cierto "salvada por la campana" nuncA Creyó que una clase le podía salvar la vida mas si era de herbólogia (materia que odia).  
  
Decidió salir del cuarto antes de que pasara cualquier dilema mas .  
  
Entonces preparo la carta era así:  
  
Hermione:  
  
Te quiero mucho y he decidido revelarte quien soy , soy Ron Weasley , te lo digo porque creo que el tonto de Harry quiere hacerte creer que es el pero es mentira soy yo , yo prepare ese perfume que me di cuenta que estabas usando , y la rosa que es la mas bella que encontré no dejen que te engañen fui yo y oidia quiero estar contigo en la Biblioteca y espero que nos demos un apasionado beso , te amo mucho  
  
Ron weasley  
  
Al otro día , al desayuno en el Gran salón llego una lechuza , era una lechuza hermosa que le trajo la carta  
  
Leyó la carta y miro a ron , ron ni la pesco entonces ella dijo que extraño el se supone que debe estar ansioso por lo que le diré siquiera guiñarme un ojo, pero dijo no importa , igual esta carta es de el entonces dijo "que bien e sale todo , el era mi candidato favorito ".  
  
  
  
Ginny no olvido dejarle una nota a Ron que digiera:  
  
Querido Ron:  
  
Eres fantástico te amo mucho y quiero que nos veamos oidia en la biblioteca te amo y quiero que estemos juntos lo antes posible oidia en la biblioteca a las ocho.  
  
N/A la firma de Hermione )  
  
Ginny río , todo estaba listo , Ron y Hermione o se pelearían o se juntarían , las dos cosas son buenas , en la primera Hermione se entristecería y en la segunda Hermione quedaría feliz pero Harry quedaría para ella por siempre a menos que se pelearan pero ella lo arreglaría de nuevo claro.  
  
En la noche cuando Ron vio la nota dijo "al fin" entonces saco un rosa del jardín y se preparo .  
  
Cuando llegaron las 8:00 PM los dos estaban hay y sin palabras se dieron un apasionado beso en la biblioteca , Ginny en ese momento se acordó Harry ! entonces toco la puerta y dejo la nota :  
  
Harry anda ahora a la biblioteca  
  
Hermione  
  
Ya todo estaba listo dijo Ginny oidia todo me ha salido bien hice feliz a mi hermano y a Hermione , hice que Hermione y Harry se enojaran , o están por, y yo me quedo con Harry muy pronto.  
  
En ese momento Harry fue a la biblioteca y los vio en un beso apasionado , bajo la luz de la luna (bueno lo que entraba por la ventana ) Enseguida dijo Hermione!!!!!!!!! Hermione ni lo escucho porque estaba tan metida con su seño , pero Ron si lo escucho y se sintió mal pero se dijo a si mismo " Me toca algo ahora el siempre es el famoso ahora yo soy el ganador tengo lo que quiero y tu quédate con tu fama" y continuo por el resto de la noche hasta que llegaron las 4:00 AM y decidieron irse cada uno a su cuarto y prometieron soñar uno con el otro ........  
  
Quizás continuara  
  
  
  
N/A pueden buscarme en el Icq el mio es :  
  
117235427 me llamo generalmente cherry  
  
espero que les haya gustado y envíenme ,muchos mail  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8 


	2. la verdad sle un poco a la luz

En esa noche cuando Hermione se fue a su cuarto pensó en todo lo que había pasado y sonrió , y se puso a pensar en Harry , acababa de cancelar cualquier posibilidad con el , pero ella pensaba que no se estaba arrepintiendo o sí? No ,no podía ser dio el paso mas grande de toda su vida y se estaba arrepintiendo por Harry no podía ser , se suponía que le gustaba Ron pero ahora estaba muy confundida , era o Ron o Harry , el problema era que Ron lo tenía ganado podrían ser novios hasta en la próxima noche y se lo dirían a Harry y Harry si le gustaba ella se pondría triste y se pondría a pensar en otra persona que le gustara.  
  
En cambio si le gustara Harry Ron se pondría triste y pensaría que ella estaba jugando con el pero Harry si le gusta ella se pondría feliz y podría pasar algo Ufff es un gran dilema. Hermione decidió dormir pero antes de eso decidió ponerse el perfume que Ron le regalo , lo saco de debajo de su almohada y se lo puso y después lo olio lentamente pero cuando lo estaba oliendo se dio cuenta de algo ese olor no tenia nada que ver con el que ella había olido en su escena romántica en el gran salón , era algo muy raro pero pensó que el hechizo le pudo salir mal.  
  
Esa noche Hermione soñó con Ron como se lo habían prometido...  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajo a desayunar y se sentó en su puesto habitual en el costado izquierdo de la mesa guardando un puesto para Ron a su lado izquierdo y uno para Harry en su lado derecho , Ron bajó y se sentó a su lado pero Harry se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa , Ron recordó lo que había pasado anoche (no con Hermione obviamente de eso se acordaba cada momento) , cuando Harry había ido al Gran Salón y había gritado "Hermione!!!" y luego se fue corriendo el creía que a su habitación , y se sintió mal , el sabia se lo decía su instinto que algo raro estaba pasando y estaba perjudicando a Harry , como podia ser que en medio de la noche Harry se haya levantado de su cama justo para ir a la biblioteca era algo muy extraño entonces decidió hablar con el , a la salida del Gran Salón.  
  
-espera!!!  
  
-que quieres? Dijo con una voz de perdedor.  
  
-quiero hablar contigo por tu ya sabes lo de anoche .  
  
En ese momento Harry salió corriendo hasta su próxima clase .  
  
Ron se sintió mal se sintió un mal amigo.  
  
Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y creyó que era genial, Harry estaba terriblemente enojado con Hermione ja rió Ginny todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero no había terminado aun tenia que Hermione y Harry estar enojados totalmente...  
  
Esa noche Ginny le mando una nota a Hermione que decía así:  
  
Oidia juntémonos en el jardín al lado del bosque negro cerca de la casa de Hagrid, espero que hablemos de lo que esta pasando.  
  
Te quiero mucho  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Y después en el mismo tipo de papel le mando una a Ron:  
  
Ron:  
  
Quiero verte hoy en el jardín cerca del bosque negro y d la casa de Hagrid,  
  
Te estaré esperando  
  
Hermione  
  
Luego de escribir estas dos notas se acordó de lo más importante Harry:  
  
  
  
Harry :  
  
Ven hoy cerca del bosque negro cerca de la casa de Hagrid.  
  
Necesitamos hablar  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ginny rió malévolamente...  
  
Ron apenas llego a su cuarto vio que una lechuza café golpeaba su ventana, la dejo entrar, tenia la nota que Ginny le había enviado. pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando debido a que la lechuza de Hermione era blanca, entonces decidió escribirle una nota a Hermione:  
  
Hermione:  
  
Iré al jardín pero acaso as cambiado de lechuza? Creí que la tuya era color blanco.  
  
Ron  
  
Enseguida la envió.  
  
Ginny estaba preparando la lechuza para enviársela a Hermione y se la envió.  
  
Hermione estaba en su habitación y le llego una lechuza la reconoció era la lechuza de ron leyó la nota y se quedo desconcertada "Iré" a que? Se pregunto ella , "nueva lechuza" ella siempre a tenido su lechuza blanca? Eso era muy raro .  
  
Enseguida llego una lechuza café y leyó la nota eso la desconcertó aún mas , pensó , si el me invita porque me dice después, iré? Esto era demasiado raro , y además habían llegado en lechuzas diferentes era muy extraño un mini segundo después llego una lechuza totalmente diferente que decía:  
  
Hermione :  
  
Disculpa por no mandarte una lechuza el día anterior lo que pasa es que he estado muy atareado , pero espero que estés muy bien. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y espero pronto revelar mi identidad y que podamos estar juntos.  
  
Te quiere  
  
Anónimo  
  
Esto la puso en shock total ósea rebobinemos :  
  
1-me llega una lechuza negra diciéndome que me quiere mucho y no me dirá quien es .  
  
2-me llega una después de muchas que me dice que es de ron pero la lechuza es blanca con negro y esta era café.  
  
3-me llegan mas cafés y me llega una blanca con negro que me dice ir y cosas extrañas.  
  
  
  
4-me llega una lechuza negra diciéndome que me ama y pide perdón por no escribir antes y dice que pronto me dirá quien es .  
  
Hermione se puso a pensar en todo esto y pensó la lechuza negra con blanco es de ron ósea la carta con cosas raras es de Ron , ósea las otras eran de otra persona y la lechuza negra es de el admirador secreto de verdad , y el de las lechuza cafés es un farsante, ósea que Ron no era el admirador secreto, o era el y lo descubrieron ...  
  
Esto era muy complicado primero tenia que hablar esto con Ron en la noche .  
  
En ese momento Ginny estaba mandando la ultima nota .  
  
Harry en ese momento la recibió y la leyó , se dijo a si mismo voy a ir? Creyó que no debería ir porque después de todo si esta era la misma clase de nota iría y se encontraría a Hermione su deseo su amor su inspiración de la vida besándose con su mejor amigo , solo si Harry le hubiera contado a Ron quizás Ron lo hubiera traicionado porque después de todo el había sido un buen amigo hasta ahora después de todo el no tenia la culpa de que Hermione se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos asía ella y se quisiera burlar de el .  
  
Ahora la decisión era ir o no ir? Era un gran dilema si iba y Hermione lo veía su malévolo plan daría el perfecto resultado y si no iba quizás se perdía la oportunidad de una explicación y de una hermosa velada junto a Hermione . Que haría? Tuvo el perfecto plan iría pero con la capa de invisibilidad así si hallaba a Hermione con Ron besándose se iría y Hermione perdería la oportunidad de verlo sufrir , pero si veía a Hermione sola el no perdería la oportunidad de ir y enfrentarla con su corazón.  
  
Ron tab. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y era raro (N/A aunque a Ron le encantaba lo que estaba pasando) porque Hermione de un día a otro le halla pedido salir y sin ni una palabra besarse toda la noche , y el admirador que habrá pasado con eso ? lo habrá descubierto y no le haya gustado ? bueno eso lo sabría esta noche porque aunque no sabría si se pudiera abstener de besarla abrasarla pero tenían que hablar y arreglar las cosas . En otro punto se preocupo por Harry pero primero decidió hablar con Hermione y después arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo .  
  
Esa noche Ron se preparo para ir puso las cartas en su bolsillo y se fue.  
  
Tab. Hermione puso las cartas y su cuaderno de notas(donde escribió los 4 pasos que le habían pasado) en su bolsillo .  
  
Harry tab. Se estaba preparando puso su capa en una bolsa y un papel con hermosas palabras que recordar .  
  
A las 9:00 Hermione partió (N/A ella fue la primera en irse porque tiene grabado en su cerebro llegar lo antes posible a todas partes sobre todo las clases como lo habrán notado) y se fue y se sentó en una banca esperando a que Ron llegara.  
  
Harry a las 9:15 decidió irse y se puso la capa camino por el Gran jardín de Hogwarts hasta que vio a Hermione sola sentada en esa banca , hubiera querido que ese momento se paralizara y que se quedara mirándola eternamente pero tenia que hacer algo no se iba a perder la oportunidad de estar mas cerca de Hermione si lo podía hacer , en ese momento se saco la capa y Hermione grito pero cuando Harry se le tiro a sus brazos ella pensó en pegarle una sola cachetada porque Ron llegaría en cualquier momento pero no se pudo abstener de esa sensación de estar con Harry (N/A besaba mucho mejor) pero Ron llegaría en cualquier momento pero en ese instante solo se entrego a los brazos de quizás su verdadero amor .  
  
En ese instante Ginny termino sus deberes y decidió ir a ver que pasaba y se encontró con Harry su amor desde hace 5 años cuando lo vio por primera vez (en Hogwarts Express) en los brazos de Hermione su peor enemiga desde hace 5 años también , esto no podía estar pasándole por una falla de su mal plan había logrado juntar a Harry con Hermione y hacer a Hermione feliz dos noches y ella estaba como siempre sola nada podía ser peor , Ginny en ese instante se fue corriendo a su cama a llorar .  
  
Quizás Continuara  
  
N/A espero que les haya gustado a pedido de todos lo puse luego espero que lo lean y voy a empezar a escribir el tercer capitulo rápido 


	3. mas misterio y amistad

1 "Amor y venganza "  
  
(parte 3)  
  
Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con el corazón de Harry ( que era su amado permanente hasta el minuto) y ron que después de todo era un gran amigo y de repente llego ron , pero ella sin darse cuenta de que el había llegado decidió soltar a Harry y le dijo:  
  
-no podemos seguir así –dijo ella  
  
Harry sintió que una enorme espina le pinchaba su corazón el momento mas romántico de toda su vida que había esperado toda su vida , lo que había soñado toda su vida se había arruinado por un " no podemos seguir así " era tremendamente desilusionante y el dijo:  
  
-que pasa ?-dijo con ganas de llorar  
  
Ron (que ya había visto todo lo que había pasado) empezó a reflexionar no sabia si ponerse triste y decirle "es que yo te quería tanto " o enojarse drásticamente y decirle ¡como me pudiste hacer eso eres la persona que mas odio en mi vida!! Algo que para el sonaba bastante drástico y cruel entonces decidió mezclar las dos cosas .  
  
Justo en ese momento Hermione descubrió que Ron estaba ahí y se ahogo en un susto , avía sido descubierta.  
  
Ron le dijo –como me pudiste hacer eso no lo puedo creer yo te creía fiel y que me amabas pero ahora se me desarmo tu imagen completamente te odio!-  
  
Hermione nerviosa le dijo  
  
-yo te puedo explicar todo es que...-  
  
no siguió contando Ron ya había escapado hacia ella creía que a su habitación . Ella y Harry hicieron lo mismo sin decir ni una sola palabra se fueron a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha .  
  
Ron en su cama le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas y después retomo totalmente la escena que había visto en ese trágico momento , y vio a Hermione sacando la boca de la boca de Harry quizás Harry la había tomado por sorpresa y ella reacciono retirando su boca eso podía ser también (y el lo esperaba ) pero pensó que tal vez ella lo vio llegar y para no empeorar las cosas la soltó.  
  
Hermione en su cama se puso a reflexionar y se sintió tan mal , había jugado con Ron y eso no le gustaba nada , y además había dejado a Harry en ese momento tan romántico solo porque la noche anterior había pasado lo de Ron , ella en verdad quería mucho a Harry y por el estaba decidida por el (sin vuelta atrás hasta ahora ) , pero  
  
¿qué se puede hacer cuando un chico te empieza a besar y sientes su calor en tus labios y te sientes como el la luna (N/A a los que les ha pasado deben saber que no es nada de fácil) y quieres que dure para siempre . Al final decidió que iba a hablar con los dos a la mañana siguiente para explicarles todo.  
  
Harry en su cama pensó en lo que estaba pasando y no estaba bien que su amigo un día estuviera con una chica y el se la quitara al otro día pero ella era irresistible su pelo castaño le caía por las mejillas y sus ojos eran tan profundos que podías ver sus sentimientos puros no podía negar que estaba loco por ella pero no podía hacerle eso al único amigo que había tenido en su vida y el mejor , decidió que al otro día hablaría con ron y Hermione para arreglar las cosas y el por mucho que le doliera iba a aceptar dejarla porque prefería la amistad de Hermione y Ron y a su vez no estar con Hermione a estar con Hermione pero perder a Ron como amigo .  
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando entraron al gran salón Ron tenia una mirada de tristeza , pero Hermione le escribió una carta que decía esto:  
  
Ron:  
  
Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante y creo que tu ya lo sabes , quiero terminar con esto y no tener mas confusiones anda a la biblioteca a las 3:30  
  
atte.  
  
Hermi  
  
Harry tab. Hizo lo mismo  
  
Ron:  
  
Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo para explicar las cosas anda a la biblioteca a las 3:00 AM  
  
atte.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ron al recibir las dos cartas pensó y si me están jugando una trampa y voy a llegar y los voy a encontrar ... (no quería recordarlo ) decidió llegar antes y esconderse detrás de el librero haber lo que pasaba.  
  
Llegaron las 2:30 Y Ron partió al tiro a la biblioteca a buscar un buen escondite , llego a la biblioteca y se puso detrás de una estatua que estaba detrás de un asiento , allí dejo una nota que decía  
  
Harry :  
  
Llegue ase un rato porque vi he ido al baño espérame un rato  
  
Ron  
  
Harry llego y leyó la nota y se sentó en el asiento justo para sentarse a esperar . Hermione llego 15 min. Después (3:15 muy puntual como siempre ) y vio que Harry estaba ahí sentado y pensó que había hecho algo para que ron no viniera y el le daría un beso , ella pregunto  
  
-donde esta ron?  
  
-fue al baño dijo Harry  
  
Harry no quiero que  
  
Si lo se yo tampoco vine aquí a arreglar las cosas con Uds. 2 y no a empeorarlas  
  
Ron estaba viendo todo y le alegro saber que por lo menos no se iban a besar ni nada parecido la conversación continuo:  
  
-mira Harry yo te quiero mucho a ti y a Ron tab. Pero no puedo seguir así porque yo quiero mucho a los dos mas que nada como amigos de toda la vida .  
  
-tab. Pensé lo mismo y decidí que prefería tenerlos a Uds. dos de amigos a perder a ron , mi único amigo hombre que había tenido en toda su vida.  
  
  
  
Ron al escuchar esto se conmovió ahora estaba seguro , sus amigos se habían equivocado pero estaban muy arrepentidos y querían pedir perdón .  
  
  
  
-Hermione quien tu amas verdaderamente ?  
  
  
  
Hermione lo pensó detenidamente y quiso decir tu pero no podía no le salía.  
  
  
  
-eres ... tu pero si se que a ron le gusto no puedo hacer esto contigo así que lo mejor es que terminemos y no pase nada entre nosotros ...  
  
  
  
-si eso es lo mejor pero si te gusta ron empieza con el y no se preocupen por mi.  
  
  
  
Como ron no llegaba se decidieron ir a su cuarto pero tenían en la memoria un pensamiento de satisfacción que habían estado bien.  
  
  
  
Ron se quedo un rato ahí reflexionando y se fue a dormir pensando que sus amigos avían sacrificado sus propios sentimientos por el bienestar de el , se fue a su cama y se durmió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro .  
  
  
  
Ginny todavía despierta había estado espiando todo y tab. Estaba muy contenta ahora estaba planeando un plan todavía mas malévolo para que se volvieran a separar y comprendió que su hermano amaba mucho a Hermione así que le haría un bien a el a Hermione y a ella misma principalmente pero en este plan no habría ni una falla pero dejaría una gran desilusión en muchos de ellos y tendrían muchas peleas y su malévolo plan estaría a la perfección para ella quedarse con su amor Harry .  
  
  
  
Al otro día todos bajaron y le dijeron a ron todo y se hizo el sorprendido pero los perdono .  
  
El año había terminado y todos los amigos se despidieron y decidieron verse en las vacaciones se despidieron de un beso pero fue un beso mágico como de las películas con chispitas brillantes .  
  
Hermione iba a sacar dinero de su mochila cuando se encontró con una nota.  
  
Hermione:  
  
Alguien me explico todo ,  
  
Bueno por este AÑO me he rendido  
  
Pero el próximo año seguiré amor mío  
  
Y quizás sepas al fin quien soy  
  
Y me podrás amar tanto como yo te amo a ti  
  
Anónimo  
  
N/A: este lo mas probable es que sea la ultima historia de amor y venganza , espero que les haya gustado , adivinaron quien era el admirador secreto ? bueno eso nunca lo sabrán será un misterio 


End file.
